Audio recordings often include numerous different types of sound recordings. For example, audio recordings often include speech and music. Acoustic capture of sound can be facilitated through use of microphone and audio mixing can be employed to integrate multiple different sound recordings into a single audio recording. However, with conventional devices, systems or methods, it is difficult to selectively remove one or more sound recordings from a mixed audio recording.